1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to stringed musical instruments, and specifically to a unique accessory that attaches to the back side of an instrument's headstock providing a readily available means for supporting and stabilizing the string instrument when it's placed in either a reclined or inclined position.
2. Prior Art
Many types of stringed instrument stands have been developed for guitars, banjos, mandolins, and the like that support an instrument in an upright position when not being played. These stands are relatively cumbersome to move around and transport, some quite rickety, most take up lots of floor pace, and they are seldom readily at hand when the player wants to put the instrument down briefly, so often the instrument is just propped precariously against something or placed on the floor or a table; either or both of which ultimately results in tuning knob bumps and/or tuning machine and instrument damage from inevitable slips and falls, plus causing many annoying out-of-tunes.
Accordingly, addressing part of this problem is U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,701 to Olson (1993) describes a guitar stand that attaches mechanically to the back side of the instrument's sound box. Such an attachment would present an awkward imposition a musician would find hard to overcome, would mar an instrument's fine finish, and would alter the tonal quality of the sound box. U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,197 B2 to Kellogg (2004) describes an instrument stand with an “L”-shaped bracket that attaches to the strap lug on the sound box of a guitar. Again, such an attachment with members projecting from the back of the sound box would present an awkward imposition a musician would find hard to overcome. Plus, this device does not provide any head support or tuning machine or knob protection when the instrument is placed horizontally on its back for any reason, but would actually enhance the probably of inevitable machine knob bumps because the instrument's box section is furthered tilted by the attached apparatus thereby further decreasing the planar surface-to-tuning knobs clearance.
Addressing the problem with focus on the other end of the instrument's structure is U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,054 to Fullaci (1965) that shows a device that mechanically attaches to an instrument's headstock. This device is without question a bulky appendage designed to be fixedly screwed to the headstock of a musical instrument. This marring would be difficult and expensive to correct in a wooden headstock, and near impossible in a synthetic piece. Its shape and prominent projection lend it to be an attachment that would make casing the instrument difficult since most cases are costumed for an instrument and have limited excess room. Additionally, a major shortcoming of this inventions is it's limitation—only a few, flathead styles of guitars have sufficient longitudinal clearance between the tuning machines on the back of the headstock to accommodate the attachment of the device, and many modern styles have no longitudinal clearance at all due to the staggered positioning of the machines on narrow headstocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,096 to Jarvis (2003) shows a plastic tuning knob protector that clips onto the headstock with a U-shaped bracket gripping front and back surfaces. Again, there is the same longitudinal limitation as with the before referenced patent; additionally, this device is inadequate for instruments with all six tuning machines positioned along one longitudinal periphery—top or bottom—of the headstock, or instruments with uniquely curved frontal nose sections such as are many modern styles Additionally, though made of plastic, the clipping/gripping U-shaped bracket will inevitably produce blemishes to the instrument's finish, especially in polished wooden headstocks which are prone to easy marring. Furthermore, the bracket and its sleeve components hide the keys, which are often expressly designed for eye-catching appeal; plus, cover or blot one of the instrument's main alluring features: the manufacturers emblematic name which is usually inscribed on the headstock's face.
In conclusion, although both of the recited patents do offer tuning machine protection when an instrument is in a horizontal position, neither of them provides any instrument support or stability for when the instrument is placed in a reclined position as when leaned against a vertical structure such as a wall, etc.